


Im Begging of You, Please Don't Take my Man

by Eagefrien



Series: MSA one shots [15]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fear of Death, Gen, Mild descriptions of death, Mild descriptions of violence, Monsters, Referenced Death, Songfic, things arent what they seem, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Vivi use to live alone in a great big house, her entire family use to live with her too... before something got them.Now, a man named Lewis has moved in. He's new to the town and the area, and doesn't know the secrets Vivi is hiding.Until one night, he meets a man.Named Arthur.
Relationships: Lewis & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: MSA one shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667953
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Im Begging of You, Please Don't Take my Man

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao so like,  
> im currently on a writing break due to mental health, but I listened to "Jolene (A cautionary tale)" on loop for like seven hours yesterday and felt the need to write this.  
> Will this be confusing? Idk, will it make sense? Probably not.  
> Alas, I hope everyone enjoys~

Wind whips against her head, but Vivi doesn’t pay the elements any mind. Her attention all focused on the deep cave stretching before her. 

The trip was filled with twisted stones and trembling boulders. The sky cracked and grumbled with thunder and lightning. The wind and chill brisk and slamming into her like swings of a punch. 

But nothing could stop her. The world- and all of its useless warnings, threats, and pleads- couldn’t stop her.

No. This is where the story would end. Whether it be with her, or with…

“Arthur…” She whispers, all of her breath following with, leaving her and her blood to fall cold. Stiff and frigid. 

Even she couldn’t be afraid of what that name meant. 

And the acidic green eyes staring back at her knew that. 

* * *

Vivi wished she never had to hear it. Ever, ever again… It had been months since anyone uttered that name. No one would dare utter it, in the streets, in their homes, in their very minds. Out of the simple terror that the owner would hear them. That  _ it _ would return. 

But fate wasn’t so kind to them. 

And that became startling apparent the second she came to. 

The gentle hues of sunlight had eased through the sheet covering her face. Slowly drawing her from the deep sleep that encompassed her. 

Maybe her eyes would have fluttered open, she could glance around the room as the sweet, savory scent of cooking meat and frying eggs brought her to and convinced her to raise to her feet, and out of the room. 

But, instead of the warmth of day, Vivi’s skin was cold. Her hands clammy and heart racing in her body. Pounding, chasing, and clawing. Clawing out of her. Just like the thoughts in her head that were urgently telling her to get up. Get up,  _ get up, get up-! _

Vivi rolls out of bed, feet slamming against the floor boards. Unable to hear anything past her flooding thoughts. Nothing except the smallest hints of Lewis’s voice in the kitchen. 

He’s singing. He’s saying something. Repeating something.

Clumsily marching through the empty house, Vivi pays no mind to the many uninhabited rooms- once filled with family and friends. Instead racing to the kitchen. 

Stood over the stove, Lewis had already turned to look at her. Maybe he heard her running like a bull. She couldn’t tell. 

His mouth opened to say something, expression laced with some form or worry. But she didn’t give him a chance.

“What did you just say?” 

“What do you mean? Vivi whats wrong-”

“Who’s name did you say?”

“...”

* * *

“Arthur…” Vivi’s gaze sharpens, able to barely make out his outline. 

She takes a deep breath, gnawing her lip as the skin on her back shrivels, and without thinking her hand reaches down to the sheath at her hip.

“Don’t… take him.”

He tilts his head, the gleam shining, and the taunts hidden in it only made her resolve weaken. Just enough. Swallowing, she grips the handle, and ignores the fleeting images captivating her mind. 

“Don’t take him just because you can.” 

_ Don’t let him see your fear. Not like before.  _

* * *

Silence falls between them, and Vivi can tell that the sting in her eyes are tears, because Lewis drops his spatula onto the counter, and his large hands fly up to her shoulders. 

He must have figured he did something wrong. Expression contorted with concern. “Vivi, is-is something the matter?” 

His confusion is to be expected. He just moved in, afterall. Vivi hadn’t … told him.

“Y-you…”  _ Breath, dammit! Why are you choking up now?  _ Her teeth clench and she swallows thickly, “You can’t- that- Arthur..” 

“Hey,” Lewis pushes her lightly, and Vivi’s legs follow numbly and she steps back, allowing him to guide her to the table to take a seat. His voice dropping to a soft whisper, doing little to calm the panic pounding in her chest and the numbness that took over her limbs, “Hey, let's take deep breaths, okay?” He says, kneeling down, and looking her in the eyes. Taking her hand and clasping it firmly. 

Following his instructions, Vivi closes her eyes, and she swallows again fruitlessly against a lump in her throat. 

On the forth breath, feeling returns to fingers and her body relaxes. Her eyes flicker up, and Lewis flinches under her sudden look, “.. What.. what does Arthur look like?” 

A moment passes, and Lewis's eyebrows furrowed together. “Vivi, it's.. Why?” 

“Because-!” Vivi’s voice jumps out of her, loud and demanding. Her grip on the chair beneath her being the one thing that ensured she did lunge at him out of the rush of feeling rippling through her. Halting just in time. Vivi draws herself back, eyes screwed shut. 

A deep breath, “Because our town is the hunting ground of a beast.” 

“It is-?”

“Yes, but it’s not a typical monster.” She could laugh, blinking tiredly as the numbness returns, head falling and staring at her thighs, “It has a body- a shell, and it lures people out to its home. It’s name is Arthur.”

Lewis’s grip loosens. He says nothing. 

Vivi continues breathlessly, “He is an immaculate person. Somehow he looks sharp and rugged and yet as heavenly as an angel. With glowing blond hair, and healthy, vibrant skin. And eyes of emeralds.” 

Speaking of him made her blood boil. Simply describing how beautiful he was is enough to make her stomach shrivel. 

Lewis, says nothing. 

But now was as good of a time than any to explain why this house was so desolate, “He came to haunt the Yukinos. He has taken everyone in my family.” 

* * *

How many times has she stared into those voids? Vivi couldn’t recall anymore. She wouldn't be able to count on her fingers anymore. And the owner of those eyes knows this. The pricks of white glistening, spreading to reveal a sickly smile. A smile full of promises. 

A smile he wore, holding Vivi’s father by his neck, mocking her as her father begged her to run and not to look at his face. The smile she saw looming over her mother. Over uncles, aunts, grandmothers and grandparents, as their eyes close at death's doorstep.

A family of monster slayers, all taken out one at a time. 

She’s met those vacant eyes so many times, she can't tell if the iciness in her fingers were from acceptance or terror. “I’ve seen beyond your blond hair, and I’ve met your empty glare, and Arthur, I’ve been told I'm hard to scare.”

The outline blurs. The wind brushes past her, now coming from the cave itself, the world stilling into quiet. Leaving behind the echo of its howling in her ears. He-  _ it, _ growls threateningly. The howl echoing off the walls and surrounding her. 

Gripping the handle, Vivi yanks out the sword strapped to her hip. “And I’ll take your teeth, if you try to take him too.” The flash of light reflects much brighter than Arthur ever could. Even more so as his body starts to twist in her perception. The shadows around her looming, and giving her barely a hint as to his true form. 

> Grinding her teeth, Vivi braces herself. “I’ll end our story, just how it began.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting to the end, I appreciate every one of you so much.  
> Leave a comment if you'd like! It helps me a lot when writing these sorts of things.


End file.
